


Cursed

by megacookie2002



Series: Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: It’s just not fair. Stiles loves Derek but Derek never notices him. Why would he notice a Tea Cup? Besides, it’s not like he’s able to break the curse. It’s not like he can make Derek human again. Derek’s stuck in Beta form, Stiles’ a tea cup. They’re cursed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not your typical Beauty and the Beast AU
> 
> Published April 2, 2017
> 
> Link to [book cover](http://megacookie2002.deviantart.com/art/Cursed-679209037)

It just wasn’t fair. Not in the least. Stiles is a _tea_ _cup_. A **_tea cup_**! It wasn’t the fact that he was a tea cup, no, that is a fact he got over quickly when they were first cursed. It’s the fact that he will _never_ have the opportunity to win Derek’s heart.

     Derek, who is the reason they’re all cursed. It’s not his fault, though. It’s that witches fault, Kate Argent. The bitch that cursed them all because she was _in love_ with Derek and Derek didn’t love her back. So, she cursed him. Cursed him to remain in his Beta form unless he fell in love with someone and he earned their love in return. Then, she cursed everyone else in the house to be some object. And, of-fucking-course, Stiles turned into a tea cup.

    Which is how Stiles met Derek.

    Sure, Stiles lived in the house. Everyone did. But, Derek was pretty much a recluse. He hadn’t talked to anyone that much, kept to himself. Sure, he was the Alpha - still is - but he was - and yet again, still is - an introvert. Derek has always enjoyed spending time by himself, so no one other than his Beta’s really knew him.

    But, when everyone got cursed, Derek was forced to come out of his shell, even if it was a little bit.

    Which is what brings up how Stiles met Derek.

    Stiles - being the tea cup - had to bring Derek some tea. Derek, even stuck in Beta form, was gorgeous. He still is. Stiles had to do his best to get the tea to Derek without spilling it, and having Derek being so attractive had made it _so_ much harder.

    Luckily, Derek had spotted him on the ground, struggling to find a way to get it to him and just picked him up.

    “Next time, just tell me that you’re here. I don’t expect you to find a way to jump into my hand when you’re full of tea,” Derek had told him before taking a sip.

    Stiles had been glad at the time that he wasn’t able to blush. He would have at the feel of Derek’s soft lips against his rim as he drank the tea. Being a tea cup already made everything different. He was more breakable, couldn’t walk properly like he had been before. Plus, things felt different. _Especially_ when people drank out of him, like Derek.

     It felt like nothing had before. Stiles was cold because he was glass and the house wasn’t very warm. But, Derek’s soft and _warm_ lips on the rim of his tea cup - his _body_ \- was . . . nothing like he had ever felt before. The best he could describe it was someone kissing your neck gently, but even _that_ didn’t do it justice. Not even _close._

    That’s how Stiles met Derek, and the beginning of their friendship.

    Stiles learned quickly that Derek liked having his tea at noon because that’s when it’s the middle of the day. He also learned that Derek likes camomile tea the best, and it’s the quickest way to calm him. Also, Derek isn’t as grumpy as he seems at first. He’s only such a recluse because he’s _shy._ Derek actually opens up once he gets to know you better.

    Sure, Derek’s not a _chatterbox_ or anything, _nothing_ like Stiles. But, he talks more than he does around strangers and people he doesn’t like. Stiles actually finds himself enjoying listening to Derek’s voice.

     It’s why he knows that Derek’s favorite books are classic’s over new books and he’s a secret romantic. His favorite book is _A Tale of Two Cities_ and he’s even read it to Stiles on multiple occasions.

    Stiles has never been able to sit still for long, but whenever Derek talks, Stiles finds himself unable to walk away. Stiles _loves_ hearing Derek read to him, act out different voices. And, after hearing Derek read it to him the first time, Stiles’ favorite book became _A Tale of Two Cities_ also.

    Derek also loves the _Star Wars_ franchise and prefers the _Lord of the Rings_ books over the movies, although he likes the movies also. Derek also loves _The Hobbit_ over the movies. But, Derek will watch the movies with Stiles whenever Stiles asks. He’s a good person to watch with. Stiles’ favorite part is Derek telling Stiles all te things they did wrong after the movie’s over.

    Another thing Stiles has learned is that Derek loves to draw and paint. He’s good at it too, even with his claws which get in the way more often than not. Derek has even showed Stiles some of his artwork _before_ they got cursed.

    With learning all of these things about Derek, especially how kind and loyal he is, it was only a matter of time before Stiles fell in love with him.

    Stiles even remembers the _moment_ he realized that he did.

    Derek was reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ to him for the nth time and reading in Lucie Manette’s voice - Derek _and_ Stiles’ favorite character - when Stiles thought, _I love you, especially when you read to me._

     It had scared him so much that he had stayed away from Derek for a month after abruptly leaving the room, which had caused Derek to pause and be confused.

     When Stiles had showed up again, he had told Derek that it was because he remembered that the day he disappeared was when his mother had died years before. Which hadn’t been a lie, but he had been spending time with Derek to forget about his grief, unlike his father who was spending his mourning time in the gardens. His mother had _loved_ gardening, which made his father feel closer to her whenever he went out there.

    Derek had accepted the excuse and they continued spending time together like they had before.

    Stiles never let it slip that he was in love with Derek, and he was proud. He didn’t even tell _Scott_ that he was in love with Derek. He still hasn’t told Scott that he’s _still_ in love with Derek. He’s never stopped, and never will.

    So, of course, when he had fallen asleep in Derek’s hand to Derek reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ to him is when it all goes to shit.

    Scott had barged into the room - which caused Stiles to jerk awake and almost fall which would have been bad if Derek hadn’t caught him - panting.

    “What’s wrong?” Stiles had asked his friend knowingly.

    “There’s . . . There’s . . .” Scott had panted, and if Stiles hadn’t know that he was a werewolf and didn’t have asthma anymore he would have thought that it was his asthma that had been causing him the trouble.

    But, Stiles had known better, which caused him to know that this is more serious than that.

    “Breathe, Scott, breathe,” Stiles urged, and had wiggled so that Derek would set him on the ground.

    Stiles had hopped over to Scott - who is a candelabra - and does his best to pat his back with his handle which is to the right side of his ‘face’ or whatever he has.

    After a few moments Scott calms down and looks at Stiles with wide eyes.

    “There’s a _girl_ here! She can break the spell!” Scott had cheered.

    Stiles had freezed, panicking. Which Scott had ignored, probably due to his excitement.

    Derek had also freezed, but had recovered quicker that Stiles did.

    “A - a girl?” Derek had asked.

    “Yes! She could break the curse!” Scott had chirped wistfully.

    “Yeah, break the curse. I . . . I should probably meet her,” Stiles had muttered, before he had left the room.

     And Stiles _did_ meet the girl. She had been seeking shelter from the storm that had been caused by the curse. It had been intended to keep people away from the castle, but apparently this girl hadn’t cared.

    Of course, everyone had known the procedure. They had gone to their spots and stayed still, had let the girl move them without talking or moving. Of course, it was all useless when Stiles hadn’t been able to help his fidgeting.

    Ah, one of the pros of ADHD.

    It had startled the girl, but not as much as when Derek barged down, panting and seemed to have forgotten that not everyone had fangs, no eyebrows, and sideburns like him. Especially red eyes.

    The girl hadn’t screamed, nor had she fainted, but she had widened her eyes in surprise.

    “Woah,” she had said, almost dropping Stiles in her surprise.

    “Eek! Don’t drop me! I might be a person but I’ll still break!” Stiles had screeched.

    Luckily, Derek had caught him as the girl had dropped him in what had appeared to be a second wave of shock. Derek had glared at her after she had dropped him.

    “Stop being a sourwolf. It’s fine. It’s not everyday that the fine china talks and that you meet a werewolf,” Stiles had told Derek.

    Derek had frowned at Stiles, but Stiles had ignored it.

    “Hello, I’m Stiles. Yes, I’m a tea cup. This is Derek. There are other objects in this house that can talk. Not all of us can talk - don’t ask why because we have no clue either - but if you see something moving and talking, don’t try and attack him or her,” Stiles had told the girl.

    “Oh, um. Sorry about dropping you. I’m Paige. I’m, uh, well, my parents . . . I have nowhere to go,” the girl had introduced.

    “Greetings. You can be our guest. No worries. Scott and Isaac can take you to your room. Stay as long as you like, and don’t worry about sourwolf over here. He’s just grumpy towards strangers,” Stiles had shared with her, grinning at her.

    Scott and Isaac had shown up and she had gotten up and followed them.

    Derek had set Stiles down gently on the table, a frown on his face.

    “Dude, she’s the one who can break the curse. At least _try_ to warm up to her. I think _everyone_ wants to be human again. Especially me. You know how difficult it is to play video games like this? It’s impossible!” Stiles had exclaimed.

    “You want me to . . . fall in love with her?” Derek had asked, with what had appeared as a hurt look on his face.

    “She’s your only chance. I know that you want to draw and paint without accidentally scratching the paper or messing up the paint,” Stiles had said quietly, and had not looked at Derek as he said so.

    Derek had walked away quietly and had left Stiles to his thoughts.

    Which all had lead to the present. The present being Derek being grumpy at the dinner table, sitting across from Paige.

    Stiles is watching with Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Erica.

    “This is pathetic,” Lydia says, frowning.

    “Yeah, I can’t believe we _dusted_ the _entire_ house for _this_ disaster,” Erica groans.

    Erica and Lydia being the _only_ feather dusters in the house had to dust the _entire_ house by themselves. Isaac just frowned the best he could with his clock face.

    “Wait, I got this,” Stiles announces before he hops off before anyone can protest.

    Stiles hops up to the table towards Paige. See, Stiles _really_ wants to hate her, but she’s kind and patient with Derek and _really_ beautiful. Really, she’s _perfect_ for Derek. She’s got dark brown hair and eyes, pale skin, a beauty mark on her cheek. She’s smart too. She’s much better for Derek than _Stiles_ is.

    Paige is gorgeous, smart, kind, patient, doesn’t talk too much. She plays the _cello_ and is _really_ good at it. She’s not loud either. She’s exactly who Derek needs.

    “Hi!” Stiles greets from the ground.

    Other than the slight jump, Paige seems pretty unfazed by his presence. She bends down and picks him up gently before setting him down on the table.

    “So, how are you liking the place so far?” Stiles questions, offering her a smile.

    “It’s really a beautiful place. I haven’t really met anyone other than you, Scott, and Isaac,” Paige admits, biting her bottom lip.

    “Everyone’s kind of shy. We haven’t had anyone else here in a long time. But, they’ll come out eventually, trust me. But, none of them are as talkative as _I_ am, but that might be a good thing. I tend to talk too much and ramble like I’m doing now. I’m also pretty loud, but that’s okay sometimes. It helps when I’m on the ground or if someone’s about to step on me. I’m pretty clumsy too. It’s a miracle I don’t have a chip or a crack or something,” Stiles rambles.

    Paige smiles and it’s . . . well, it’s breathtaking. Not as beautiful as Derek’s smile, fang and all, but still beautiful.

    “Wow, you’re very beautiful, did you know that?” Stiles blurts out.

    Paige laughs softly and Derek growls.

    “Oops, that’s Derek’s way of telling me to shut up, which I tend to ignore most of the time,” Stiles continues.

    Derek growls again, but Paige just laughs beautifully at him.

    “It’s okay. I like your rambling,” Paige assures him.

    Stiles beams at her, but winces as Derek growls loudly again.

    “Thanks,” Stiles tells her quietly before he jumps towards Derek.

    Derek glares, but it’s directed at Paige.

    “Sourwolf, knock it off. You know, I bet your glare is where they got that saying about how if looks could kill or whatever,” Stiles tells him as he settles by Derek’s untouched plate of food.

    Derek stops glaring, but he’s looking at Stiles now.

    “I don’t glare that much,” Derek grumps.

    Stiles lets out an unattractive snort.

    “Maybe not around us all the time, but right now? It might as well be a permanent state. Didn’t you ever hear that if you keep your face like that it’ll stick?” Stiles asks him sarcastically.

    Derek glares at Stiles, but it doesn’t hold any heat in it.

    “See? Now, I _know_ you can make polite conversation. So, _conversate_ but do it _politely_ okay?” Stiles urges Derek, jumping into his hand trustingly.

    Derek makes no move to speak, and Paige is just picking at her plate.

     _“Please?”_ Stiles pleads with Derek.

    Derek looks at Stiles with an unreadable look before sighing.

    “So, you play the cello?” Derek asks, taking a bite of his food with his right hand, holding Stiles with his left.

    Paige jumps, seemingly surprised Derek’s talking to her.

    “Um, yes. How did you know?” Paige questions him curiously.

    “I heard you playing my mother’s cello. It hasn’t been played since she . . . You’re good,” Derek compliments.

    Paige blushes, grinning shyly.

    “Thank you. I’m glad you don’t mind. I just . . . I saw it and I just couldn’t help myself,” Paige admits, her face getting redder.

    “I’ve never cared for instruments myself, but I enjoying hearing others play,” Derek says, and Stiles thinks about the fact that he already _knows_ this.

    Stiles _knows_ how Derek would listen to his mother play for hours before falling asleep. He knows that Derek’s older sister, Laura, played the piano and his younger sister, Cora, played the violin. He also knows that his father played the flute and the clarinet. Derek had tried to play the saxophone and other instruments, but didn’t enjoy it. It’s how Derek realized his love for painting and drawing.

    “Oh, well, I can play for you anytime that you like,” Paige offers.

    Derek smiles slightly at her, which causes Stiles’ non-existent heart to ache. Of _course_ Derek’s falling in love with her quickly. Obviously. She’s _perfect._

    “Thank you, I’d like that,” Derek replies kindly.

    Stiles wiggles in Derek’s hand, grabbing his attention as Derek sets him down on the ground.

    As soon as he’s safe on the ground, he hops away without another word.

 

Of course, it was only a matter of time before Derek’s explosive anger caused an issue. But, they _did_ tell Paige not to go in that area. The area that was never rebuilt, the place where Derek’s family had all _died._ But, Paige had ignored their warnings and gone there anyways. Derek had yelled at her, _terrified_ her which caused her to run and run and run out.

    Derek, of course, didn’t run after her. Which caused Stiles to hop all the way there, which is _really_ hard because there are so many _stairs_ and a lot of debris. It’s a _miracle_ Stiles didn’t break into tiny pieces, although there were a lot of close calls.

    “Derek!” Stiles exclaimed, maneuvering his way into the room.

    Derek’s head snaps over to Stiles and rushes over to him, picking him up quickly.

    “Stiles, what are you doing here? You could have fallen and broken and -” Derek starts, obviously not over his anger at seeing Paige in here.

    “I know, I know. I promised myself I would _never_ come back here after last time _unless_ it was important. Which _this_ is. You need to go after her. I know you _hate_ anyone being here, but she doesn’t know why. You can’t blame her for that. You’ve scared her, and you _know_ that she’s lost her family too. It’s obvious in the way she never mentions them and avoids the topic. It’s probably fresh, a new pain. You _also_ know what’s out there. She could get hurt. I did dumb stuff when I lost my mom, too, Derek. Don’t let her dumb mistake cost her her life,” Stiles urges.

    Derek frowns but runs out to the front door where he puts Stiles down gently. Derek then runs out after her, leaving Stiles watching him with a heavy heart behind.

 

Stiles jumps when Paige pushes in hours later, an injured Derek in her arms.

    “Derek!” Stiles yelps, scared for him.

    Usually, for a werewolf, you heal quickly unless it’s mistletoe or wolfsbane. But, the curse caused Derek’s quick healing to disappear. Stiles doesn’t even like to _remember_ how they found that out. Stiles blocks that out.

    “He . . . He got injured protecting me from this pack of wolves and -” Paige blubbers, wide-eyed.

    “Melissa! Derek’s hurt! He’s _really_ hurt!” Stiles cries, interrupting Paige.

    “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Paige rambles.

    “Next time, when we tell you not to go somewhere, _don’t._ Okay? Just don’t. _No_ one goes there, not even _Derek_ himself,” Stiles tells her, not caring if he’s being rude or not because Derek’s _hurt_ and Stiles is _scared._

    “Stiles?” Derek’s voice comes out.

    “Don’t talk, Derek. Conserve your energy. You’re going to be fine, okay? I swear, if you _die_ on me I will _kill_ you. You understand me? You know what I’m gonna do? I’m going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking -” Stiles threatens him, knowing if he could, he would be crying.

    “Stiles,” Melissa’s voice interrupts.

    Stiles stops talking, worried as he looks at Melissa who is a first aid kit container.

    “Paige, follow me. Stiles, have your father boil with water and go to Derek’s room. You can get the tea that your father already has ready for him,” Melissa orders.

    Stiles jumps into action, doing as he’s told as Paige follows Melissa. Stiles jumps to the kitchen and tells his dad what Melissa told him. His dad pours the tea into Stiles before he empties the rest and refills himself with water before sitting on the stove - a.k.a Peter - until it boils. The two of them jump on the tray and let Boyd - who’s a coat hanger - push them to Derek’s room and carries them up the steps the best that he can.

    When they make it to Derek’s room, Derek’s stripped down to his boxers and is laying down on the bed. His arm is bleeding, as is his stomach but his arm is worse off.

    “Idiot,” Stiles blubbers as Paige takes off his dad’s lid and dips a cloth in the water before cleaning Derek’s wounds.

    Derek winces and growls at Paige as she does so.

    “Stop growling Derek and stay still! She’s trying to help you, okay?” Stiles erupts after the nth time Derek growls at Paige.

    Derek glares at Stiles, but does as he’s told. Once Paige wraps his wounds up, Paige sits Derek up so that Derek can have some tea.

    “It’s camomile, your favorite,” Stiles tells Derek before he takes a sip.

    “Thank you,” Derek thanks, smiling slightly as he takes a sip.

    “You should thank Paige. She’s the one who dressed your wounds,” Stiles replies, even though he wishes he _would_ have done it if he had been human even though he hates blood and all that stuff.

    “Thank you, Paige,” Derek tells her, doing as Stiles told him too.

    “It’s the least I could do after you saved my life,” Paige replies, smiling kindly at him.

    She’s smiling at him in a way that . . . that Stiles used to when he started to fall in love with Derek. And Derek, well, he smiles the same smile back at her. Stiles’ heart falls a little.

 

Stiles never leaves Derek’s side unless it’s to get his noon tea. He stays by Derek’s side and tells Paige to read him _A Tale of Two Cities_ as it’s his favorite book. Paige does so, and Derek smiles at her as she reads. Every time Derek smiles at her, Stiles wants to leave or throw up, usually both, but he stays. If he left, he would go crazy with worry as he does when he leaves to get the tea. Plus, Stiles can’t throw up either.

    When the worst of Derek’s injuries are healed, he gets up and goes outside with Paige in the snow. Paige wears boots and jeans with a winter coat. Her cheeks get pink and she’s beautiful. Of course, Derek’s gorgeous too. They end up getting in a snow ball fight, and Stiles watches from the window until he can’t anymore.

    But, Stiles always shows up at the window the next day, staying for shorter and shorter times until he stops watching. Stiles ends up going to kitchen and staying in the cupboards most of the day. He doesn’t talk to anyone, and his father ends up taking Derek’s noon tea to him, bringing a cup with him that wasn’t a person, but is able to move anyways.

    It’s hard, but Stiles can’t just sit and watch the man that he’s in love with fall in love with someone else, even _if_ it saves everyone.

    So, instead, Stiles withdrawals. He tells everyone he’s fine, but he’s worried even _Peter_ which is hard to do. But Stiles doubts Derek even notices he’s gone with how much he’s hanging out with Paige and everything. It was only a matter of time anyways before someone showed up and took Derek away from him.

    Eventually, the seasons change and snow becomes green grass and flowers. Roses grow and bloom, drawing Stiles out to the garden. Roses are Stiles’ favorite flower. They were also his mothers favorite flowers. It’s part of the reason that Stiles loves them so much. And every year during spring he likes to go out and look at the roses, especially once most of them - if not all - have bloomed.

    They’re red, like Derek’s eyes. And beautiful. Stiles stays by the rose bush, brushing against the flower that’s closest to the ground that Stiles can barely reach. Usually Derek’s with him and picks a flower so that Stiles can have it. But Derek’s too busy hanging out with _Paige_ to be here. Not that Stiles is bitter, of course. Note the sarcasm.

    But Stiles can’t blame him. If he was Derek, he’d forget all about him too. Doesn’t make it hurt any less.

    Stiles stays hidden in the rosebush for a week.

 

When Stiles reappears, his father scolds him for disappearing on him without another word. Stiles just tells his dad that he’s sorry in a small voice that he hasn’t used since his mother died. His father softens at his voice and just tells him not to do it again without telling him. Stiles agrees, but he feels his heart break a little more when he catches a glimpse of Paige and Derek dancing in the ballroom.

     Stiles isn’t seen for a month after that.

 

He knows that everyone’s worried about him. Even _Peter_ has asked him if he’s okay. Stiles _knows_ that’s a bad sign. Stiles _knows_ that he’s just a shell of who he used to be, but he doesn’t care. He’s _empty_ without Derek, and he can’t help it.

    Stiles knows that his once white glass exterior is now dirty. It’s due to him spending all his time in the rosebushes and the dirtiest corners inside. He’s due for a bath. Which he reluctantly takes after Lydia threatens to dust every corner of the house so that he can’t hide and burn the roses so they’ll never grow again.

    She probably wouldn’t go _that_ far, but Stiles not taking any chances so he does. He jumps into the sink that Lydia filled up with soap and takes a bath. When he comes out, he’s _extremely_ clean. He’s clean enough to have the Queen of England drink out of him. He dries up on a towel and Boyd helps him down on the ground.

    “You shouldn’t be disappearing all the time,” Boyd tells him as he sets him down gently.

    “Why? No one’s missed me. Derek’s too busy spending all of his time with _Paige_ ,” Stiles snaps bitterly.

    Stiles can _feel_ Boyd frowning at him, even if he can’t.

    “I think Derek’s feeling your lack of presence the most,” Boyd retorts.

   Stiles scoffs before hopping away to the rosebushes even though he’s gotten clean again.

 

He wakes up to someone picking him out of the cupboards where he passed out in after he found out the door to the gardens was locked. Stiles blinks tiredly, yawning.

    “‘m tired. Five more minutes, Dad,” Stiles mumbles tiredly.

    “I think it’s time for you to get up.”

    Stiles jumps, wide awake now. Derek is frowning at him, dark circles under his eyes.

    “Have you been sleeping?” Stiles accuses, frowning worriedly.

    Just because Derek’s in love with Paige now - even though he hasn’t said it out loud yet because them’s the rules - doesn’t mean Stiles has stopped loving Derek. Stiles still worries about him, it just hurts now.

    “Have you been avoiding me?” Derek throws back as he walks out of the room and heads to Derek’s room.

    It’s smart, to hold Stiles so that he can’t jump without getting hurt or breaking. Still pisses Stiles off, though.

    “I’ve been ignoring everyone, so don’t take it personally,” Stiles mutters, not looking at Derek as they enter his room.

    Derek shuts the door behind them, locking it. So, even if Stiles jumps down, he can’t get out.

    “I’ve been worried about you. You disappear for weeks, sometimes months, at a time and you barely even tell your father that you’re going to do so,” Derek tells Stiles as he sits down on the bed.

    “I didn’t think you noticed with how much you spend time with _Paige_ ,” Stiles mumbles bitterly.

    “What’s wrong with Paige? I thought you _wanted_ me to spend time with Paige. For her to break the spell,” Derek says, sounding confused.

    “I do, I do. I want you to be _happy_ and Paige can do that for you. Doesn’t make it hurt any less,” Stiles says, hopping out of Derek’s hands onto the bed.

   Stiles jumps to the pillow and jumps on it, trying to distance himself from Derek a little.

   “Why would it hurt you?” Derek questions, moving closer to Stiles so that Stiles can’t escape this conversation.

    Stiles scoffs.

    “I can’t tell you. I’d ruin everything,” Stiles tells him, glad that he can’t cry.

    “Why would it ruin anything?” Derek presses.

    “Doesn’t matter. Shouldn’t you being hanging out with her? I’m sure you guys will be telling each other how much you _love_ each other pretty soon,” Stiles retorts bitterly.

    “I’ve missed you, that’s why. I haven’t seen you since fall and it’s getting closer to summer and -” Derek starts.

    Stiles scoffs, interrupting him.

    “Please, if you wanted to find me you could have looked in the cupboards or the rosebushes,” Stiles growls.

    “I know, but I figured that you wanted space. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Derek admits, frowning at Stiles sadly.

    “Please. You just don’t want to make me feel bad that you were too wrapped up in Paige to remember me,” Stiles snaps.

    “That’s not true, Stiles,” Derek growls at him.

    “It is! I _know_ it is because that’s what happened to me when I realized that I am in love with -” Stiles cut himself off, frowning deeply.

    “What? Stiles, who?” Derek presses.

    “Does it matter? Just . . . just go to Paige and break this damn curse. Live your happily ever after with the person that you fell in love with,” Stiles whimpers.

    “Stiles -” Derek tries.

    “Just go! Okay? Leave me alone. It’s hard enough as it is to watch you dance with Paige, read with her, walk with her, _talk_ with her. It’s _hard_ enough. Because I _love_ you, okay Derek? You caught me, I’ve fallen in love with you but it doesn’t matter because you love Paige and -” Stiles gets cut off to a bright light coming out of him and Derek.

    Stiles yelps a little at the tingling feeling as they go up into the air and start to spin, bright light coming out of both of them. When it’s over and they’re on the bed again and the lights are gone, Stiles is . . . he’s _human._ And clothed, luckily. But, _why_?

    “What -” Stiles starts before he feels a pair of lips fall on his.

    Stiles yelps in surprise before he responds to the soft lips, recognizing them as Derek’s. Stiles clutches onto Derek before they pull apart, panting.

    “I - I don’t understand. How are we -” Stiles starts, confused.

    “Because I’m not in love with _Paige_ , Stiles. I’m in love with _you_ ,” Derek breathes out, smiling brightly.

    “But, you’ve never said -” Stiles starts, frowning, although it’s hard to focus because Derek is _gorgeous._

    Like, Derek was gorgeous in Beta form, but as a human? _Damn._

    “I did, whenever you fell asleep in my hand when I read to you,” Derek admits, his cheeks - what he can _see_ of his cheeks that aren’t covered by his scruff - pink.

    “When?” Stiles questions, confused.

    “The first time you disappeared on me. Before Paige showed up,” Derek tells him sheepishly.

    “I only disappeared on you because _I_ realized that I’m in love with you,” Stiles admits, knowing his own face flamed.

    Derek grins down at Stiles, kissing him softly and sweetly.

    “I love you,” Derek whispers against his lips.

    Stiles grins.

    “I love you too.”

 

Stiles and Derek come downstairs later - hair disheveled for _obvious_ reasons - to see everyone celebrating.

    Scott and Isaac are dancing, happily. Lydia and Erica are cheering and promising to never dust anything _ever_ again. Boyd says if anyone hands him a coat again he’ll throw it away.

    Liam looks happy to not be a candlestick again. Jackson looks _very_ pleased to not be a mop anymore. Jordan looks tanner, which is probably due to him having been a fire iron. Corey looks like he’s trying to figure out how to not be a cloak anymore. Mason looks at the books with more disgust than before, having been one giving him bad memories.

    Malia swears to never be a couch _again_ and to never sit on one either. Kira is looking at the swords weirdly, even though her choice weapon is one. Allison is telling her father how she has so much appreciation for her crossbow now, and her father tells her she better appreciate her bow also. Peter growls and says he’s _never_ cooking again.

    Melissa looks relieved that she’ll only be _giving_ first aid now, and not _being_ one. His father swears he’s _never_ making tea again, and Stiles is okay with that. Paige is looking around, a smile on her face.

    Stiles holds onto Derek’s arm possessively, kissing him softly.

    “We broke the curse,” Stiles mutters.

    Derek hums happily.

    “Only _you_ could ever love a beast,” Derek mumbles.

    “Lucky me,” Stiles replies happily.

    “No wonder you were so depressed,” Scott says.

    Everyone laughs as Stiles’ cheeks turn red.

    “Shut up,” Stiles growls, hiding his face in Derek’s neck.

    “I can still grow fangs and claws,” Derek warns them, causing Stiles to smile happily.

    “True, but I don’t need super senses to know what _you two_ were up to before joining in the celebration,” Scott tells them.

    Stiles groans as everyone laughs at them. Stiles smiles as he feels the vibration of Derek’s growl against his ear. Guess they weren’t so cursed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my little twist to the story ;)
> 
> Also, here is what everyone was:
> 
> Derek Hale - Beast  
> Stiles Stilinski - Tea Cup  
> Paige Krasikeva - Beauty  
> Scott McCall - Candelabra  
> Isaac Lahey - Clock  
> Erica Reyes - Feather duster  
> Vernon Boyd - Coat Hanger  
> Liam Dunbar - Candle Stick  
> Peter Hale - Stove  
> Lydia Martin - Feather duster  
> Jackson Whittemore - Mop  
> Jordan Parrish - Fire Iron  
> Corey Bryant - Cloak  
> Mason Hewitt - Book  
> Malia Tate - Couch  
> Kira Yukimura - Sword  
> Allison Argent - Crossbow  
> Sheriff Stilinski - Tea Pot  
> Chris Argent - Bow  
> Melissa McCall - First Aid Kit box
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)


End file.
